fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
General Cod McFish
General Cod McFish is an RP character that belongs to Golden Forge, which is a Fish Animatronic in a General Suit. This Animatronic is one of the few animatronics in which wields a powerful weapon, the other one being Foxy. Appearance General Cod McFish appears to be a Animatronic in the form of a Blue Tuna, and wearing a military general's suit. He wields a Colt Revolver Pistol with "Join the Military" inscribed on it. Fins can be seen on the back, and gills are seen near the collar of the suit. General Cod McFish suffers no damage, as he is self-defensive. He also speaks with a "military tone", using words like "soldier" and those kinds of words. He is also 7 feet tall. Locations General Cod McFish has no specific order, but always starts at the Ocean Military Post. and ends up at the office. If he is shut off by a door, he will go back to the Ocean Military Post and start again. Behavior/Personality During the day, General Cod McFish says different lines to convince people to join the military, and also gets on stage, singing "Gee, I Wish I was Back in the Army" He also attacks anybody that tries to attack Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But during the night, General Cod McFish takes a new role, and looks around for criminals in the pizzeria. Due to the haunting effect of the other animatronics, General Cod McFish sees almost all humans to be criminals, except the Boss, Nakeada, and Godfrey. He will approach the office from either way, and if you fail to get the door closed in time, he will enter the office. If you make any sudden movements (Moving the camera, activating the lights or the doors) he will shoot you with his pistol. Fortunately, if you flash the lights on him, he will be temporarily blinded, giving you the time to shut the door. In the event that the power goes out, and Freddy isn't active, General Cod McFish will appear instead, with "Taps" playing in the background. When the "Taps" is finished, the power completely goes out, and he shoots you just like when he enters the office. He also has an ability where he can set off the fire alarm, and the water sprinklers activates. This halves the speed of the other animatronics, but triples his speed. History General Cod McFish was donated to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by the federal government. The purpose of this was to convince people to join the U.S. Military (Acknowledge the fact that he is a Propaganda animatronic). General Cod McFish also came with the Colt Pistol, so that he may take out any enemies. General Cod McFish was successful in his propaganda campaign so far, convincing an approximate 1,000 people to join the military. But his reputation begins to be tainted, especially in the "Shot Heard In The Pizza" event, where it malfunctioned, and shot 20 pizzas, assuming that it they were grenades, and the "9/11 Plane" event, where he attempted to shoot some toy planes, during September 9th, thinking that they would destroy the pizzeria. General Cod McFish is also "seemingly responsible" for the disappearances of 4 night guards, and 4 new suits started to stink, leaving the staff to assume that he was being influenced by the other animatronics. Overall, General Cod McFish isn't completely innocent, but a lot less feared than the other animatronics. Relationships * FR3D-TP: He sees FR3D-TP as his own "Lieutenant", giving him responsibility for several "missions". * Nakeada: The only night guard he isn't hostile to. He also sees her as a "Private", telling her secrets every now and then. * Boss: Sees the Boss as the "President", taking most orders that are given to him by the Boss. * Godfrey: Another human that he isn't hostile towards at all, because he sees him as Nakeada's "Comrade". * SCP-650: Sees it as a statue of himself, that is unfinished. * Kaypoto Staffington: Sees him as a respectable man, but would try to kill him at night time anyways. * Mech-Apoteryx: Sees Mech-Apoteryx as a possible "traitor", working for the "enemy". * Commander Sharkpedo, Joseph Starfish, and Osalmon Bin Laden: During the day, acts like as if they're his worst enemies. During the night, treats them as allies, but not the best allies. * All Other Animatronics: Sees them as "soldiers" under his command. * All Other Humans: Sees them as the "enemy" during night time. Other Facts/Trivia * His first name isn't only based on a fish, but also on CoD, which stands for Call of Duty. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Active/Working